thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus
Tartarus, also known as Tartareous,''' '''is a prison realm (or series of realms) located inside the Ythen. Each Ythen holds the entrance to the realm inside of them, and will consume non-humans who commit offenses on the Seeds, damning them to this inescapable dimension. Characteristics Tartarus serves as a prison for Arkn and Dekn (as well as other non-humans) who violate the rules of the Ythen in Ersis. It is a blank, living plane which connects into the mind of the prisoner, creating a personalized hellscape that is tailored to their greatest fears. This typically involves specific tortures and/or hardships (such piercing darkness, being disemboweled by wild animals, witnessing the death of a loved one, or simply wandering the landscape as their body rots away beneath them – while fully conscious). The only prisoners known to have died during their sentence are those who made multiple escape attempts. The only consistency with each connection/sentence is the sub-realm's guide: a shape-shifting entity living within the Ythen, known as Zem'phes. This being is said to converse with prisoners, serving as an occasional companion (preventing them from going completely insane) and helping them keep track of time. Sentencing Crimes for which an individual can be sentenced include: # Tampering with the timeline of a Seed. (Class 3+ offenses.) # Revealing the existence of the Arkn and Dekn to the populace of a Seed. (Class 3+ offenses.) # Revealing the existence of the Lathrym to the populace of a Seed. (Class 3+ offenses.) # Abusing, mistreating, or murdering a human being. (Class 2+ offenses.) # Murdering a non-human in Ersis. # Cheating at Blood Flags. (3rd strike.) # Murdering an opponent during a Blood Flags duel. Arkn and Dekn who are accused of these actions will be arrested by SEEKER and brought before one of the Ythen. The Ythen reads the mind of the prisoner; if they are found guilty, they will be sentenced according to the severity of their crime, and either executed (via cellular dissolution) or consumed by one of the Ythen. If the latter occurs, they will enter Tartarus. It is said that the Ythen will immediately kill any Risen that is brought before them. However, it's unknown whether this is true. Description The Tartarus is a blank, living plane. It connects into the mind of the prisoner, creating a personalized hellscape that is tailored to the prisoner's greatest fears. This typically involves specific tortures and/or hardships (such piercing darkness, being disemboweled by wild animals, or simply wandering the landscape as their body rots away beneath them – while fully conscious). The only consistency with each connection is the sub-realm's guide: a shape-shifting entity living within the Ythen, known as Zem'phes. It is said that this There is no parole from Tartarus; once imprisoned there, the prisoner must remain until their sentence is up. To date, no prisoner is known to have escaped from Tartarus. While prisoners are provided with occasional companionship (in the form of Zem'phes), and one's mental connection to the realm is deliberately designed in such a way as to prevent permanent mental damage, many have suffered emotional damage from their experiences. The stories told by former prisoners are often horrifying enough to deter most Arkn and Dekn from breaking the rules. Category:Locations Category:Universe X Category:Pocket Dimensions Category:Locations (Universe X)